Three floors down
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: I can't believe it. My angel is out there with him!" "Why with him? He doesn't deserve her! And he won't be able to protect her! Damn it! It's dangerous out there!" Read to find out who he and the angel are, and maybe the most important, who's talking.


Three floors down.

Three floors down. That's where my angel is. Three floors down. Down there she's laughing, talking and having fun with my family.

Three floors. That's all there is between us. That and her very complicated relationship with **him**.

I don't understand what she sees in **him**. **He**'s never told her that **he** likes her, or that she's beautiful. I know I haven't told her either but that's different. I've seen how she looks at **him**, she's in love with **him**. But **he** doesn't notice! The only reason I haven't told her about my feelings is because I know that she doesn't want me, she wants **him**.

I dream about that one day she'll come up to me and say what I want to hear, that she loves me. That I'm the one she wants, that being with **him** was never the right thing for her and that she should've realised it earlier.

I can't believe it!

My angel is out there with **him**! They're not alone but anyway. Why with **him**?

**He** doesn't deserve her! And **he** won't be able to protect her! Damn it! It's dangerous out there!

If I had a choice I wouldn't have let her go with **him**. I would've hid her and made sure she was safe. I'd done her anything she asked me.

I wouldn't let her go with **him**.

If she's hurt when they come back I swear I'll kill **him**!

They've been gone for four months now. And we haven't heard anything from them.

I swear if she's not okay when I see them next I'll kill somebody! Probably **him**!

I regret not going after them from the start.

Last week there was that muggleborn registration thing and we heard on the radio that somebody set all the muggleborns free and helped them out.

That means that my angel is out there somewhere. But where?

I miss her so much!

We just lie here in my bed, hugging and kissing and just enjoying each others company.

It's the most perfect moment in my life.

I've never been as happy as I am now and I never will be happier, well I might be if she agrees to marry me.

"Honey I love you" she says.

"I love you too baby" I say and kiss her again.

I just can't get enough of her wonderful lips...

BANG!

I sit up in bed so fast that I nearly fall out of it. Alone.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" my father asks.

"Yes" I say.

"Sorry. Did I interrupt a good dream?" he asks.

"Yes" I answer and lie down again and try to get back to sleep.

I don't know how long they've been gone but I know that today we're going to fight for the good in the world. 'Cause there is still some good behind all that bad.

A few hours after we got to Hogwarts I walk through the corridors.

I heard that my angel is here. I haven't seen her but she's here.

She shouldn't be here! It's dangerous! But she already knows that.

But can't she at least be with me? I don't trust **him**. Not now. Not ever. But especially not now. She can get killed. I know she can take care of herself but sometimes you need someone to protect you.

If she dies, I swear I'll die. Not because someone killed me but I would die on the inside. And in the end I would kill myself somehow.

Me and my brother are the only ones who're not in the great hall. My angel is down there. Three floors down. She's only three floors down.

Damn it they got passed us! I throw every spell and curse I know after the death eaters.

I will not be the reason my angel or somebody else loses their lives!

"Come on Bro! Get them!" my brother shouts with a huge grin as he throws spells after them too.

"Got them!" I shout.

"I'll go see if anybody needs help" he says.

"Yeah. Me too" I say. "See ya!"

We both go our separate ways. I walk through the halls and help a couple of people. After a little while I see my brother and he's fighting two death eaters. I help him by fighting one of them but they are soon joined by two more. But my brother and I fight them off and then we go separate ways again.

Suddenly when I walk all alone in the halls a curse comes through the window and hits the wall behind me. Where the heck did that come from? The answer comes soon after. Two death eaters comes through the window.

Crap! Before I can even lift my wand they both send curses at me.

Is this the end? I won't be able to tell my angel how much I love her? I won't be able to tell her she got the wrong brother?

That's when the pain comes. I fall to the floor and just lie there feeling the life drain from me.

"I love you Hermione Jane Granger" I whisper even though I know she can't hear me since she's probably three floors down.

"FRED!!!" is the last thing I hear and the last thing I see is my twin George running towards me and behind him is **he**, or as I should say, my other brother Ron with my angel.

Apparently she wasn't three floors down.

**A/N: NOOOOOO!! FRED!!!!! *cries* **

**Okay a little FYI the brother he fights together with all the time is George. **

**What do you think? **

**Do you like it? **

**Do you hate it? **

**Why do you like it or dislike it? **

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley**


End file.
